


Carlos' Unexpected Expansion

by ResidentGay



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Come Inflation, Inflation, M/M, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentGay/pseuds/ResidentGay
Summary: After an encounter with the terrifying B.O.W. 'Nemesis', Carlos escapes unscathed... or so he thought.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Tyrell Patrick, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Carlos Oliveira
Kudos: 5





	Carlos' Unexpected Expansion

**_"Jill! Get out of here!"_** Carlos yelled. He had loaded his grenade launcher with acidic rounds which - to his surprise - seemed to be causing some kind of effect as Nemesis turned his attention onto him as Carlos shot at him. This provided Jill with more than enough time to flee while Carlos continued pulling the trigger to his weapon. Nemesis suddenly began charging toward him. Unfortunately, Carlos ran out of ammo to slow him down so could only take the hit. Nemesis pinned him to the floor with ease of just one arm. His huge hand covered the majority of Carlos’ face, making it difficult for him to breath. Nemesis moved his hand allowing Carlos to breath for a moment before he suddenly felt something enter his mouth. The tentacle in Nemesis’ arm then quickly slithered back. It seemed to have shot something inside of him. The B.O.W. then got up off Carlos and started to sprint in the direction Jill had fled minutes earlier.  
Whatever had entered his body was moving around rapidly in his stomach. Carlos lifted his shirt to see what was happening when his belly suddenly started expanding. **_“Argh!”_** Carlos groaned in pain as the skin stretched and his gut continued to enlarge. He went to get up but couldn’t as his belly had him pinned down. Despite this virus - or whatever it was – having only just been injected into his body, his stomach had grown exponentially during that short time frame. He could no longer see his feet and he looked to be 9 months pregnant if he was expecting triplets. He tried to push his gut in with his hand to stop the swelling though this didn’t work. It felt hard to the touch and was round all over.  
**_“Carlos!”_** Tyrell called, running over to his incapacitated teammate.  
**_“It won’t stop growing – make it stop!”_** Carlos gripped Tyrell’s arm firmly and yelled as his belly proceeded to inflate. He had completely lost his abs which was replaced by this huge round ball gut.  
**_“Let me try something,”_** Tyrell replied. He then punched Carlos in the gut which unfortunately didn’t do anything other than create some ripples in his fat. Carlos yelped and his belly retracted only slightly. Tyrell raised his fist to punch him again when Carlos stopped him.  
**_“Wait. I think it worked,”_** he looked down and could feel the inflation come to a halt. **_“Help me up,”_** Tyrell wrapped his arm around him and slowly tried to lift him. Even with their combined strength, it was a difficult task getting Carlos up to his feet due to the sheer size and weight of his newfound stomach which protruded largely from his midsection. ** _“Let’s rendezvous with the others at the train station.”_**


End file.
